A Day of Lasts
by xXxVioletSkyxXx
Summary: Last times Percy and Annabeth do things before their baby; Thorn is born. COMPLETE!
1. Grandparents

"Hey, it'll be alright" Percy told me, touching my arm "Nothing's going to go wrong"

I wasn't so sure about that. There were countless things that could go wrong. I adjusted Thorn's blanket to cover her face and walked into the Empire State. With one look at the security guy, he nodded and let us pass. He'd be an idiot to not know us by now.

"They know were coming, right?" he asked, holding out his arms. I handed him our baby, her little face smiling with her eyes shut. She was so cute for a month old baby, a little tuft of blond hair under her hood.

"Of course. You told them a couple thousand times" I said stepping out of the elevator. Even though I've been to Olympus a couple billion times it still took my breathe away.

I had finished Olympus the day before by nineteenth birthday, and spent four years on it for a reason. Being a daughter of Athena and hired by the-gods-of-freaking-Olympus; it had to be perfect.

But it was like seeing it for the first time again; my hand tight in Luke's and soft in Thalia's we walked on this very path, many, many years ago.

Or during the Battle for Manhattan, when Percy caught me from _that _ledge, and held me in _his_ arms for the very first time.

But he didn't notice; was far too busy explaining the sights to our baby.

"See that, Thorn?" he points to Hera's statue "That's where Auntie Thalia got stuck. And over there's where the gods live…" he continues murmuring to the baby, his eyes like gems.

I sigh, and lead us to the Throne Room

This was my favourite piece of architecture on Olympus. It's tall, Grecian age pillars shine in the early light, making them look as pure gold. The only thing holding us back was the beings inside.

"ENTER" booms a voice, one that could only belong to Zeus. "Come into our presence"

Percy takes my hand, and we walk in; side by side

"Percy Jackson." a voice says, as smooth as silk "It's been a long time"

My husband steps forward, Thorn stirring in his arms

"Yes. Almost a year, Lady Aphrodite. But this will be the last time we'll be here. Thorn can't know of the gods until she's old enough."

"That" Poseidon spoke "Is the very reason you're here. Bring the child forward"

Before I have time to speak, Percy hands our baby; our sweet month old baby, to her Grandfather for the first time.

Poseidon cradles her in his arms, his expression looking so much like my husbands that I have to compare them. Both powerful, both strong, and together, they both are godlike.

"Such a beautiful child" he whispers "Thorn, did you say?"

"Yes" I answer, stepping forward "Her name is Thorn"

Athena glides over and takes Thorn from Poseidon's arms "I do believe it's my turn to hold our grandchild" she says, gazing at her

"Athena" Zeus said "May the council come to order." With that, she swept up to her throne and sat down; Thorn still in her grasp

"We need to decide the fate of the child. She can't, as requested by her parents, know about us until she is of age."

"When will that be?" Artemis asked, shifting in her seat "Until she reaches a certain age, or until she is ready?"

"That, we still aren't sure. She'll be dangerous; more important than any demigod. But we'll protect her, and not say anything until then" Percy answered, staring at his dad

"What about… like nine? Or ten?" Apollo mused, swinging a headphone

"No. far too young." Athena said, looking at the baby "instead of telling her, we've got a gift for the child" she and Poseidon stood, and from a wave of his hand and small object slid into his hand

"For Thorn" he said, placing a heart shaped locket in my palm "A gift from her Grandparents. It contains a small amount of magic, to act as extra protection as she grows up. No monster can ever attack with that nearby." Athena slipped the necklace on Thorn's neck

I was speechless. How would we explain this to her when she's older?

"Thanks, dad." Percy said, shaking his hand "and Lady Athena, for this. It means so much to us"

"It better" Ares muttered

"It _will_" Hera said, glaring at her son "I helped create it. We all did"

"And what sort of monster would attack with _them_ around?" Demeter pointed out "The most powerful demigods of their caliber"

"SILENCE!" Zeus thundered. The council stilled, leaving us standing around awkwardly. Percy took Thorn from my mom, and she settled in his arms

"It is decided." He boomed "That Thorn Ella Jackson shall not know of the gods, monsters or other beings on Olympus until otherwise decided by the council. The gods shall not have any contact, nor dream messages until she is of age. Dismissed" Lord Zeus left his throne and swept out of the room, with most of the gods at his heels. Poseidon and Athena stayed

"So she won't remember us?" Poseidon asked, his granddaughter just waking up.

"No, we can't let her dad. You know that. She's only a month old, won't remember anything anyway" Percy said, looking at his father nervously

"It's meant to be" I said, self-conscience now that everyone was watching "We named her Thorn for a reason. Percy decided it because it's like my middle name, Rose, and the fact that you can't have a Rose without a Thorn. We knew that her life was going to be tough, but worth it in the end."

"I agree, but… it'll be hard to not protect the child. Are we restricted from that?" Athena wondered. Thorn gazed at us with her huge green eyes.

"I don't know" Percy said at last. "As long as you keep it quiet it should be okay" Poseidon looked pleased with his answer.

"As long as she lives, we'll protect her. She deserves it; so do you" my mom said, looking at Percy and I

"Thanks mom. I'm sad to say that this'll be the last time I'll see you until then" Percy looked at me with wide eyes, startling Thorn, and causing her to cry

"What?" Percy asked, passing Thorn to Athena hastily and standing before me

"You know this, Percy. We will obey the rules too. We can't contact the gods or Camp until she learns of their existence."

Poseidon sighed and stroked Thorn's face "Goodbye, Thorn. I'll miss you, my granddaughter." With a flick of his hand, the Lord of the Sea disappeared; leaving my husband even more frazzled

"Farewell, Thorn; I'll protect you no matter what it costs." He passed Thorn to me "And I'll miss you Annabeth. What you say is strong, and wise; and I'm so proud of you for it. Not many others would make that choice." Lady Athena then flicked her hand and turned into a snowy white owl. I could have sworn I saw a tear sliding down her wide golden eyes as she circled and too disappeared.

Our audience with the gods was over

Maybe forever

**Seee? I named her Thorn for a reason! **

**How was it? Great? Horrible? Too dang terrible for words?**

**Hopefully not…**

**Well, here's to (not?) hoping**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	2. Camp

Last time

Maybe the very last time

We walk onto the grounds

To say goodbye

People are talking

Swords are claning

And the world keeps turning

But not today

All I see is

Scenes

That happened

In a dream

A very long time ago

I see

A tree

And

A girl

Fighting for her life.

Two others

A tall boy and little girl

Trying to run away

Turning their backs on her

She's tired

Exhausted

And knows

That today's her last

But she fights bravely

Through the storm

And when she dies,

The little girl cries.

But a new chapter begins

I turn around and notice

Yet another.

At the base of the same tree

A boy

Young,

By the looks of him

And a satyr

In his outstretched arms

The boy is tired

Cold

And about to collapse

A girl,

About his age,

Rushes to his side.

She knows,

That he's important

So,

She takes care of him

Helps him

Feeds him

Watches him

The girl beside you

Clasps her shivering hand

Around yours.

You're thankful

And wish

That today was one of those days

But,

It isn't

Because,

Two,

Is about to become three

And you're happy;

But not as happy as then.

You smile at the gold

And see the day you got it

A ship and adventure

The destination in your hands

You save a friend

And she saves yours

But you're still friends

Just friends

And nothing more

You spot a beach

And remember when it was dark.

You

Had a decision to make.

To save your friend

Or sacrifice the world

You,

Made the right choice

And

Followed your heart.

Something changed that day,

A feeling,

You couldn't begin to understand.

But you're happy;

A warm hand

On her quivering hip

A song and a dance

A thought and a dream.

The camp notices you

And rushes to your side

You didn't want that

Fame,

Isn't a priority

But together, you're famous

A legend

And a campfire story.

They've heard all about you

The things that you've done

Not the person you are

Your partner smiles

And accepts a hug.

So,

You do the same.

Can't always

Have what you want.

The people buzz and the feelings swarm

But,

You don't really notice

All you see

Is a smile and a joy

In your lovers face.

You're mind sparks a memory

A cave in the rocks

The day she holds your hand

But you don't remove it

Accept it, actually

You remember the war

And a mind overthrown

The pain in her eyes

Is a sight you can't forget.

But still you hold her

And help her

And try to fill the space

That he so deceitfully ruined

Your teacher arrives

And realizes your motive

He,

Spots your baby

You're sweet, unborn baby

That isn't due

For another three months

His eyes go wide

But he pulls you close

And smiles,

For your sake.

He leads you to the mansion

And offers you a seat

You take it

But help her sit down first.

He asks why you're here

But the silence answers doubtfully

No one wants this

A good-bye

Isn't what he had in mind

But he respects it

And honors it

Because he knows how hard this is for you.

Your home

And safety

Is being put to the test.

Because the child can't know

Won't know

About you

About this

About everything in your life

For a very long time.

She looks over at you

That same pain,

New, and fresh in her eyes.

A cold

Wet

Tear

Falls down her cheek

You catch it,

Just before it falls.

Your teacher,

Leads you outside

To say your goodbyes

And prays that someday

You'll come home again.

You sit at a table

The table of waves

And carefully watch the sunset

A moment missed

Is a memory gone

She takes puts her arms

Around your shoulders

And laughs,

For old times' sake.

She whispers the words

My melted you're heart

And kisses you sweetly

Softly and sweetly.

Stealing the thought

For better times again

**This chapter is before the one previous, and for that I apologize. Thoughts run faster than typing, I'm afraid. Stupid how that works**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	3. Never to Rise

t's past four

She should have been asleep hours ago

But here she was, sitting motionless on the roof, her knees pulled up to her chin

Not doing anything, just sitting

And watching

And waiting

For the sun to rise

A hope of light

In a world of night

But she thinks

Annabeth Jackson thinks

That maybe this wasn't the best decision

For her

For him

For their lives

Maybe this wasn't meant to be

He sits alone

His hands forming crystals from water droplets

That glisten in the early morning light

He hasn't slept in days

Percy's mind is far too busy to rest.

He misses them

Misses his family,

The way things used to be.

He yearns for his home;

The one thing that he is sure is stable

Sure, and always there.

He loves his mom, adores his family

But he feels as though half of his world is missing

Riptide, stored in the attic

His powers, never to be used again.

He felt…

Alone

I should know.

Dreams

Half formed images and thoughts

That promise the world

They're past; all in reach

But she can't take it

No, she won't take it

She is far to devoted

To fall again.

They may be together

Bound at the soul

But apart their dying

A sun, that can never rise

A hope, that will never live

And a dream, that was meant to fly

**-Silence Nevermore**


	4. Who Says You Can't Go Home

**Hey people! Sorry for not updating, and to be honest I really just forgot**

**Oops.**

**If you get a chance, check out my other story, Full Circle, as both of them collide (haha. Pun) quite often. Be forewarned.**

**Song of Choice: Who Says You Can't Go Home- Bon Jovi.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick? Or Bon Jovi? No? Didn't think so ;)**

**-Silence Nevermore**

Today was a glorious day.

We had just returned from our honeymoon, and personally, I was far too excited to be on the other side of the coin.

Teaching, not training.

I had always known Chiron wanted us to stay. We were like family to him, and so many of students had already left, so we made arrangements to come.

I looked out the window. We were on the way to camp, a little dirt road that looked far to used. I put my arm around my new bride.

"Excited?" She asked, her smile playful.

"Course, I always love camp. It's like… another home to us"

"Close by too, which is good, I need some of my camp stuff." She said, unbuckling her seatbelt. I came around and helped her out.

"We can go by tonight. I need to eat first. That plane crap didn't do squat"

She laughed and took my hand. We walked past camp boarders together.

A posy of people ran up to us.

"Percy! How was the honeymoon?" My best friend asked, shaking my hand furiously. "We missed you guys so much!"

Annabeth laughed "It was great, Grover. We had a good time"

Clarisse looked us up and down "Better than just a good time, I hope. It w_as _a honeymoon after all"

I refused to blush, but my body didn't comply. They all laughed

"It's alright, man. Fair enough, fair enough" Will said, death glaring Clarisse

"But I must ask; how _was_ the steal- I mean _shopping_ in Rome?" Conner wondered

"Fabulous. You should see the books I got" Annabeth brought up dreamily

Piper and Katie looked dumbfounded

"You went shopping in_ Italy_ and you got freakin' books? What were you _thinking?"_ she yelled, bursting me from my trance

"Hey, they must've been good, because we stood in line for like, and hour waiting for an author to show up. And we couldn't get that breastplate because your books took up all the room, remember?"

She glared at me "Wanna go there Jackson?"

I took a step forward, causing everyone to take one back. "Yeah, I do _Mrs._ Jackson"

She blushed furiously, leaving her face looking like it was on fire

"I would say save it for the honeymoon, but I guess that ship has sailed" Travis said. "Whatever. Save it for later Jackson. We could all do without another Percy/Annabeth 'fight' thank you very much." His brother nodded with approval.

"Come on, Annabeth" I said, taking her hand "Let's go home"

That night, we were surprised to discover a lavish dinner for our homecoming. Chiron even had a speech cooked up

"So welcome back, Percy and Annabeth" He ended, smiling at me "Let there be many more years to come"

Everyone cheered, and I looked over to see my fia-_Wife _smiling like an Aphrodite.

"Everything okay Beth?" I asked her, smiling like a newlywed.

She smiled back "Course, Percy. Today's just a great day, that's all. And I love you Seaweed Brain, I love you very much."

A cocoon of sighs filled the air, threatening to suffocate me.

"Come on," I said, standing up "Let's go"

She ran after me "Where are you going?"

I turned around "To the place the memories began."

So we walked all over camp, reliving our finest moments

"Remember that year?" She asked me, pointing to the fleece

"Yeah. That seemed like a lifetime ago. Back when monsters and gods were the everyday norm"

She laughed "Still is, Perce. For some reason, they refuse to forget us. Saved their godly butts too often I guess-"

I knew she was going to say more, but a clap of thunder interrupted her thoughts

"Alright, alright!" she said, facing the clear sunset.

I led us to the canoe lake and sat on the pier, my toes just barely in the water. Hers were at least a half foot too short. We faced the sunset with the world long forgotten.

"That was a long time ago…" Annabeth said, lost in thought

"Yeah, but think of it this way: that was an amazing adventure for both of us, but _this_ adventure will be even better. I guarantee it." I said, surprised by my own words. She apparently noticed too, because she turned to face me.

"I always forget how intelligent you actually are. You tend to hide behind a screen of pure blatant most of the time."

I tried to protest, but she silenced me with kiss.

I absolutely hate it when she does that. But hey, I would hate to not love her. And kissing her was worth all of it.

She broke the kiss, somewhat reluctantly, and looked for my expression. I smiled and hugged her for all it was worth.

"Thanks for not leaving" She whispered "Thanks for being you"

**Imsosorry guys! I hate it when authors leave you hanging like that, and will try to update more often :) Oh and by the way, thanks for all those reviews. It makes my day.**

**Love Always,**

**-Silence Nevermore**


End file.
